


Sugar

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of mindlessly fluffy drarry one shots. Named for the sweetness inside. If you want a story-line, I'm sorry these are just drabbles. My summaries are terrible but my stories aren't. Draco/Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Archibald

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some mild swearing, EWE, slash.
> 
> Disclaimer: All mentioned characters belong to J.K Rowling.

"Archibald! Get back here!" called Draco. The tiny kitten paid no heed to his master and continued exploring the park. Draco cursed, why did he have to bring that ball of energy into a muggle park? Now it was going to take him forever to find him.

"Archibald! Where are you? You're in big trouble when I find you," said Draco.

He sighed and went deeper into the park to look for his wayward kitten. When he couldn't find him after the first fifteen minutes, Draco started getting nervous. He started asking random muggles about his cat.

"Excuse me, have you seen a kitten? He's really tiny, white and brown with green eyes," he asked.

"Sorry, mate. I haven't seen it; just saw a couple of dogs though. Good luck finding it," replied the stranger.

This made Draco worry more, of course. My poor Archibald, what if some nasty dog ate him!

After 10 minutes of more frantic running, he finally found his kitten in the arms of an adorable little boy. Both of them were playing around and the boy was absolutely enraptured with the kitten. Draco walked towards him, dropped to his knees and picked up the kitten.

"Archibald, you naughty little thing. You had me so worried! You're lucky that this nice boy found and not some nasty dog," said Draco. "Thank you so much for taking care of him, what's your name?"

The boy beamed. "You're welcome. I'm Teddy; it's nice to meet you."

Draco smiled. "Hello, Teddy. I'm Draco and you've already met Archibald. You can play with him a little while longer, if you want to."

He received a dazzling smile and two hands reaching out the kitten. Draco looked at the boy more closely; he had messy black hair and vibrant green eyes. He looked like someone familiar, but Draco couldn't figure out whom. Draco's eyes widened, it can't be.

"TEDDY LUPIN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING OFF IN THE PARK?"

Teddy flinched a little, but picked up Archibald and ran towards the source of the voice.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Harry. But look," said Teddy. "I found a cute kitty and Draco said I could play with him!"

Draco swore under his breath, of course it had to be Harry bloody Potter. He pasted a fake sneer on his face and turned around to face Potter. Only to find him cuddling his kitten.

Potter was on his knees rubbing Archibald's ears while having a serious talk with Teddy.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never run off on your own, okay? I was really worried, I don't want lose you," said Potter quietly.

Teddy looked properly guilty and hugged Potter. "I'm sorry, I won't run off again."

Potter smiled and ruffled his hair. "You play with Archibald. I want to talk to Draco."

Draco gulped when the gaze of those emerald eyes settled upon him. Potter walked towards where he was and just stood there.

"Only you Draco would name that adorable kitten Archibald," he chuckled.

Draco instantly calmed down and smirked.

"Yes well, it's classy. Something that you wouldn't know about, Harry."

Harry gave him a look and they both started laughing.

"We're going to get some ice cream later. Would you like to join us?" asked Harry.

Draco's eyes softened. "I'd love that."


	2. You like him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the sequel for the first chapter. The rest will be one-shots. Enjoy!

They walked in silence to the ice cream shop, occasionally exchanging an awkward comment about the weather. Teddy ignored them both, carrying Archibald and talking to him as if the kitten were the most interesting thing in the world. When they reached the ice cream parlor, they were told to use the tables on the outside because pets weren't allowed inside. Teddy looked ready to cry and was clutching Archibald like a life saver.

"Now Teddy, please be reasonable. We can all sit outside and enjoy Archibald's company. Just tell me what kind of ice cream you want and you can to talk to Draco while I get it."

Teddy nodded and said, "Chocolate fudge brownie, please Uncle Harry."

"Of course," Harry chuckled. "I should have guessed. What about you Draco?"

"Er," said Draco. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Harry nodded and disappeared into the parlor. Draco made himself comfortable on the plastic chair and looked up to find Teddy staring at him.

"You like Uncle Harry," he stated seriously, while petting the kitten.

Draco blushed furiously. "What gives you that idea? Your Uncle and I were famous in school for our rivalry."

Teddy just gave him a 'you-don't-fool-me' look and continued petting the kitten. Just then, Harry arrived with their ice cream.

"Here you go," he said setting a bowl in front of Teddy. "Enjoy."

He set another bowl in front of Draco and proceeded to take a bite of his own ice cream.

Draco stared at the baby pink ice cream in front of him.

"Harry, what is this supposed to be?"

"Cotton candy. Go on, try it."

Harry watched as Draco took a delicate bite. He grinned as he saw Draco close his eyes and enjoy the taste.

"So Draco, what brings you to the muggle world?"

Draco simply shrugged. "I've always wanted to explore London. My father never let me even consider it, even though he had been here many times. It was only after his death my mother encouraged me to go and see for myself how muggles live."

Harry nodded, unable to say anything. Lucius Malfoy's death had been a well-publicized affair. He had slowly gone mad in Azkaban and had taken his own life. Harry remembered the way the press had hounded Draco and his mother and how collected they seemed through the ordeal.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure you miss him," said Harry.

Draco snorted. "I'm glad he's dead. He was a menace to the society and my mother. It might have looked like I worshipped him from the outside, but he was a bully. I had no choice but to obey him or he took it out on my mother."

Harry just stared at his bowl thoughtfully. Next to him, Teddy had already finished his ice cream and was silently begging for another. Harry chuckled and pushed his bowl in front of Teddy.

"Here, finish mine. I'm full anyway."

Teddy's grin was worth sacrificing his favorite ice cream. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Draco give him a fond, exasperated smile.

"We can share, you giant softie. I do wonder how you defeated the snake nosed bastard with that giant heart of yours."

"Draco!" Harry hissed. Before Draco could voice his confusion, Teddy piped up.

"Uncle Harry, what does bastard mean?"

Harry groaned and buried his head in his arms. "How am I supposed to explain this to Andromeda?"

Draco just laughed and ate his ice cream. Harry glared at him through his arms and Draco winked in return.

"Well, I really think we should be leaving now," said Harry after five minutes.

"Yes, I should be heading back too. My mother might be worried."

"Listen Draco, we should do this again sometime. Maybe without your kitten and my godson," asked Harry awkwardly.

"Potter," said Draco. "Is this your ridiculous way of asking me out on a date?"

Harry flushed and nodded.

Draco smirked. "In that case, I accept. But I'll have you know, you need to be a bit more articulate for me to like you."

Harry let out a relieved laugh. "That I can work on. How about Friday at seven? I'll pick you up."

Draco smiled and nodded. He turned to Teddy, who mournfully handed Archibald over.

"Don't look so sad, Teddy. I promise you can visit him whenever you want, as long as you have your Uncle Harry's permission."

Teddy grinned and hugged Draco's legs. "Thanks, Draco."

Draco patted his head and disentangled himself. He gave Harry a slight wave before walking towards an empty alley to apparate.

"You like him," stated Teddy.

Harry stared at Draco's retreating back and then turned to Teddy.

"Yeah, I do."


	3. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Established relationship, slash, death by fluff.

Draco stood nervously at the hospital, rubbing his sweaty palms. Next to him, Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.

"It's going to be okay. They loved you, stop being so paranoid."

"It's one thing talking to me, but what if they have second thoughts about handing over a child to be raised by a former death eater?" whispers Draco.

Harry gently turned him around and looked into his eyes. He could see the genuine fear of being rejected in those grey eyes.

"Draco Malfoy-Potter, you listen to me right now. What you did in the past as a child doesn't matter, what you do right now does. Now no one sees Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater. They see Draco Malfoy-Potter, healer extraordinaire and husband of Harry Potter. So calm down."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath. Harry always knew the right way to calm him down. He held Harry's hand as they waited for the doctor to bring them their family's newest edition.

A couple of months after they got married, Draco asked Harry about adoption. Harry didn't give him any warning before tackling him and kissing the life out of him. Breathing heavily with swollen red lips, he asked Harry, "Is that a yes, then?"

Harry laughed and mumbled 'of course' against Draco's lips, before thoroughly debauching him.

The very next day, they went to an adoption agency to make inquiries. The witch they met was very enthusiastic about everything and guessing from the furtive glances she kept shooting at Harry; she had a bit of a crush. But, Draco's amusement was cut short when she said quite clearly that gay couples had a harder time getting their applications accepted. Only a few were accepted and given Draco's history the possibility was slim to none. They went home feeling disappointed and no matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't cheer Draco up.

But, their luck turned around when Harry received a letter from the agency. They had a policy of screening potential parents and they wanted to meet Harry and Draco. Ecstatic, Draco made sure everything was perfect for the agent's arrival.

The meeting went beautifully. Draco was his usual charming self and Harry had already impressed her by breathing. She was quite happy to know that even though Harry was a professional Quidditch player, Draco worked as a healer as well. In the end, she was thoroughly convinced that they would make brilliant parents. They got a fire call a week later, saying that they're going to have a baby. An 18-year old picked them to be the adoptive parents of her baby. On that day, Harry saw Draco cry for the second time in his life.

Now nine months later, they were in the hospital waiting for the birth of their child. Harry squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly. Draco squeezed back, feeling scared and panicky.

After a few minutes, a nurse strode out carrying a blue bundle. She smiled as she handed him over to Harry.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. It's a boy."

"Potter-Malfoy," corrected Harry absently, as he gazed down at the baby. He smiled softly and made cooing noises at him.

Draco silently extended his hands and Harry handed him the bundle. Draco held him tightly, scared that he would drop him.

"We'll call him James," he said softly.

The baby made an odd sound, as if he approved of the name. Harry smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek.

"James."


	4. Must Bake

When Harry came home, his nostrils were assaulted by the most delicious aroma. He dumped his Healer robes on the ground and followed the smell into the kitchen. Standing by the oven, furiously mixing the batter was one flour-covered Draco Malfoy.

Harry leaned against the kitchen door and looked around the room. Every available flat surface was covered in cookies, cupcakes and pies. A bit shocked that Draco did all this in just eight hours, he coughed and made his presence known. Draco looked up, disheveled and frantic.

"Harry…I…I can explain."

Harry went ahead and gently removed the bowl from his shaking husband's hands. He spelled Draco clean with a flick of his wand and pulled him into a reassuring hug.

"Draco love, what's wrong?"

At the sound of the endearment Draco started sobbing. Harry tightened his hold and led him out of the kitchen and to a sofa. He sat Draco down gently and let him cry for a bit, while rubbing his back and murmuring 'it's going to be alright.'

When he stopped crying, Draco looked at Harry with red-rimmed eyes.

"My mother's dead."

Harry felt his heart stop for a minute, Narcissa Malfoy was dead. Nothing had prepared him for this. She had welcomed him with so much love the first time Draco introduced Harry as his boyfriend. Even when Molly Weasley had a tough time accepting their relationship, Narcissa was their strongest supporter. Harry would miss her dry humor and simple elegance terribly. But for now, he had to take care of Draco.

"How and when did this happen?"

"Her house-elf showed up this morning and said she died in her sleep. He said that she looked so peaceful…" Draco choked up at the last word and looked away.

"Is that why you baked enough to feed a small army of children? Teddy can only eat like half of the things you made," teased Harry.

Draco chuckled. "It's a way for me to let it all out. Plus, she always loved my pies; especially the blueberry ones."

Harry stood and pulled Draco up with him.

"Well then, let's go have a slice of blueberry pie to remember one of the most remarkable woman we both have had the pleasure of knowing."


	5. Autumn Leaves

"No."

"Please."

"Draco, NO. I just raked the leaves, the muggle way. Do you know why?"

Draco flushed and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," said Harry, menacingly.

"Because the last time you evanesco-d the leaves, you were bone-tired and they somehow ended up in our bedroom," said Draco, looking away.

"And I'll tell you what you did. After cleaning up the mess, you threw a bitch fit and demanded that next time I would have to clean up the backyard the muggle way."

"But Harry…"

Draco's whine was cut short when he saw Harry's glare. Draco inwardly smirked; it was time to use different tactics. He went and put his arms around a very surprised Harry.

"You must be so tired after all that hard work," he purred into Harry's ear. "Why don't I take care of you?" And he gently bit on his earlobe.

Harry shuddered and nodded. He let Draco take him inside and push him onto the couch. He let his arms fall to the side and Draco slowly undid his shirt and rolled him onto his back.

He heard Draco summon some oil and then he was in bliss. Draco's hands worked steadily across his back, easing out every kink and tense muscle. He relaxed under Draco's hands and soon fell asleep.

Draco grinned and wiped his hands. He tiptoed out of the room and went into the backyard. He saw the giant pile of leaves, just waiting for him. He let a giant whoop and leapt into the pile. He heard the crunch of the autumn leaves under him and felt elated.

His parents never let him do this at the manor and his reputation never let him do it at Hogwarts. After the war, he allowed himself this tiny indulgence. He rolled about the leaves some more and just lay there with his eyes closed.

After some time, he heard some rustling and Harry lay down next to him, still shirtless. Draco smirked.

"Hey Potter, want to have some fun in the leaves?"

Harry grinned and immediately straddled Draco. He bent down to kiss his mischievous dragon, but not before saying, "You're cleaning up this time."


	6. Five Public Kisses

Five

Their first kiss was the sweetest of them all; simple and chaste. It was after their first date, Harry was being all sorts of awkward after their dinner and Draco kissed him to stop the rambling. The stunned look and breath-taking grin he received was totally worth the residual embarrassment he felt later for kissing Harry-bloody-Potter in the middle of the street. Harry held his hand and walked him home, smiling the entire time. Draco never felt more like a girl in his entire life.

Four

The next time they kissed in public, it was under a sprig of mistletoe in the middle of the Ministry atrium. Kingsley decided it would be a healthy bonding exercise for all the workers and while everyone hated the idea, no one was going to argue with the Minister.

They created quite a scene, life-long enemies turned auror partners turned lovers (no one knew about the lovers part though). They were discussing a case before they got caught under it and only stopped walking because the atrium fell silent. Harry looked up and glared at the offending parasite before grabbing Draco by the waist and kissed him soundly on the lips. He let go before they forgot where they were and started removing clothing. Ignoring all the scandalized gasps and Draco's blush, Harry continued talking about the case and left as if nothing happened.

(And if someone saw Draco Malfoy smack the back of Harry Potter's head with a heavy book and call him a 'smug bastard that can't keep his hands to himself', they certainly weren't going to mention it to anyone.)

Three

The third time was on Draco's 25th birthday and everyone was drunk. The entire auror department was invited and they had taken over a pub for the night. Harry, wisely, chose to stay sober so that he could laugh at Draco getting plastered and make fun of him. They had been dating for two years and it was the best kept secret in London. That is, until Draco decided that he had had enough of secrecy and plopped down on Harry's lap. The pub fell silent, everyone anticipating what was to come. Harry laughed and put his arms around Draco's waist to steady him.

"You're drunk, love," he said fondly.

"Don't care," Draco muttered before kissing him, tongue and all.

The next day Draco woke up to a terrible hangover, a few dozen howlers and a picture of him with his tongue down Harry's throat in The Daily Prophet. He groaned and went back to sleep.

Two

Their relationship was finally public, so Draco wouldn't have to worry about girls trying to steal Harry away from him, right? Wrong. As soon as those photos came out, the entire wizarding world was convinced that Draco slipped a potion in Harry's drink to make him fall in love with him. What they always conveniently forgot was the Draco was the drunken one, not Harry.

Draco silently fumed as yet another girl tried to convince Harry to go out with her. They were at a quidditch match and were trying to be inconspicuous as they held hands and snuck in kisses. After the match got over, they decided to have dinner before going home. It would have been perfect, if a gaggle of bints hadn't surrounded him outside the stadium and separated them. He could clearly see the head-bint trying to flirt with Harry as her lackeys glared at him. Draco smirked at them and pulled out his wand. They ran.

Still smirking, Draco walked towards an annoyed Harry who was trying (unsuccessfully) to dislodge the girl that had a death grip on his hand. He pushed the girl away, ignoring her banshee-like screech and kissed Harry forcefully. Harry's arms automatically went around Draco's waist as he supported his weight and kissed him back. Ignoring the wails and screams of the girl, Draco focused on kissing the man he loved sending a message with every bite and lick. Mine.

When they were both panting, Draco turned to the girl who was miraculously still there.

"Next time you touch what's mine; there will be hell to pay."

One

The last time they kissed in public as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter was five minutes before they became Draco Malfoy-Potter and Harry Potter-Malfoy. The ministry official who was conducting the ceremony was beyond frustrated at the sheer cheesiness of Harry Potter's vows and Draco Malfoy's tears.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, stop bawling man. Potter kiss the man before I kill him and you won't have someone to get married to," shouted the poor man.

Harry laughed and complied, kissing him swiftly and brushing away his tears.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too scar-head," Draco replied.

"If you're done, I would like to finish your wedding ceremony," said the irritated minister.

"Next time, Weasley is marrying us," grumbled Draco.


	7. Midnight Pudding

Draco Malfoy silently padded into the kitchen with socked feet. He made sure no one heard him as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a covered container. He set it on the table and pulled out a spoon, still eyeing his surroundings suspiciously. Looking around the room one last time, he pulled the cover off and sunk his spoon into the delicious treat. He lifted up a spoonful to his mouth and moaned at the taste. He was so engrossed in his pudding, that he didn't notice a figure silently watching him.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to cold, empty sheets. Blearily, he stumbled out of bed looking for his missing spouse. What he didn't expect to find was his husband in the kitchen, moaning over chocolate pudding. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen, waiting for Draco to notice him. At every little sound he made, Harry felt his smile growing until his face hurt. Unable to control himself any longer, he walked up to an unsuspecting Draco and hugged him from behind, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"What are you doing up so late, love?" he murmured, voice husky from sleep.

Draco snorted and held up the pudding. "Are you blind or being dense on purpose, Potter?"

Harry smiled and dropped a kiss on Draco's hair. Draco only called him Potter when he was nervous.

"Well, finish up and come back to bed," said Harry, letting go.

Draco nodded around the spoon, waving him off. Harry smiled one last time before heading back to bed.

Draco finished his pudding and slowly walked to his room. He paused at the door, smiling at his adorably ruffled husband. He slipped under the covers and Harry's arm came around him to pull him closer. Draco turned in his embrace and kissed him sweetly.

"You taste like pudding," mumbled Harry, hugging Draco tighter.

Draco just rolled his eyes and smiled. Stupid Potter.


	8. I want one too

They were walking in the park when they heard a cute voice.

"Mommy, daddy whewe awe you?"

They turned around to see the most adorable little boy. He had soft brown hair shaped into a bowl cut and almond shaped eyes. He looked at them and flashed a toothy grin.

"Hi," he said cheerfully.

Draco clutched his heart. "Merlin, Potter. He's so precious, I want to just pick him up and hide him in my pocket. Can we keep him? Please?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. Trust Draco to want something only because it's cute. He knelt down and faced the boy.

"Hello, I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"I'm Taeminnie," grinned the boy. Harry resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks and Draco cooed in the background.

"Do you want us to help you find your parents?" asked Draco.

"Yes, pwease." Draco lost all control and picked up the little boy, cuddling him. Harry could only smile, looking at the adorable sight in front of him.

"What's youw name? You smell nice," asked Taemin, snuggling into Draco's neck.

"My name is Draco and thank you, you smell nice too."

"That's a vewy pwetty name, Dwaco. My mommy has a pwetty name too and so does my daddy and I have a wabbit at home…."

With that, started the child's never ending chatter. Draco nodded and inserted comments at the proper time, while he walked around with Harry looking for the boy's parents.

After 15 minutes of searching, they heard a screech that sounded suspiciously like 'MY BABY.' They turned around to find a thin, young man running towards them. Taemin brightened when he saw the man and wiggled in Draco's arms. As soon as Draco set him he ran towards the man, who picked him up effortlessly. He then walked towards them, panting slightly.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him, he has a bad habit of wandering about."

"It was a pleasure, actually. Your son is adorable," said Harry.

"Thank you," the man smiled. "I'm Key and I hope this little monster has introduced himself."

Draco laughed. "He has. He's quite the chatterbox. I'm Draco and this is Harry."

Key smiled fondly before turning to his son. "Don't ever do that again, okay? You made daddy cry and you have to say sorry to him. Now thank these nice people so that we can find daddy."

"Thank you Hawwy, thank you Dwaco," chirped Taemin. "And Taeminnie is sorry for making daddy cry, mommy."

"It's okay, baby. He'll be happy to see you," said Key. "Again thank you so much for taking care of him. It was really nice to meet you."

"No problem," said Harry, confused at the scene.

After they left, Draco turned to Harry.

"Did he just call Key mommy?"

Harry shrugged and pulled Draco to the exit. "If you want one of those, we better get started."

Draco looked confused for a second and smirked.

"Why Potter, I thought you'd never ask."

As they left they park, they saw Key and Taemin hugging a short, blond man. Everything fell into place and Draco felt a pang in his heart.

Harry noticed and pulled Draco close to him.

"I'll call the adoption agency tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
